


Happy Birthday?

by yuki_chicken



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Viktor and the other skaters, the friends that they made along the way, were at Ice Castle Hasetsu where they will be skating at an exhibition thing for Christmas. Everyone was partly there for the exhibition and partly there for Viktor's birthday, which is on Christmas.However, when the Katsudon is no where to be found, will the skaters find out why he never skated again after that season? And will Viktor be able to care for his little piggy in time?





	1. Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> i am weak.....

Viktor was in the back room with the other skaters listening to Yuko talk about the exhibition matches. There was one person who wasn't in the room and it was making just about everyone drive up the wall. 

Yuko stopped talking almost 10 minutes ago and wondered when everyone will notice that she wasn't talking anymore. She looked down at the poodle next to her and giggled as she pointed at the skaters. Makkachin looked at the numerous skaters and one of his (is makkachin a boy or girl??) owners. Makkachin barked and then all of the skaters looked at Yuko.

"Now that your attention is back on planet Earth. Here is the list of the order that you'll be going in. Please take a look and be sure to prepare yourself. If you have any questions, then please let me know"

Yuko smiled at the skaters as she moved out of the way to let them see the list.

**Order of Performances:**

**\- Kenjiro Minami**

**\- Leo De La Iglesia**

**\- Christophe Giacometti**

**\- Georgi Popovich**

**\- Guanghong Ji**

**\- Michele Crispino**

**\- Seunggil Lee**

**\- Jean Jack Leroy**

**\- Emil Nikola**

**\- Phichit Chulanont**

**\- Otabek Altin**

**\- Yuri Plisetsky**

**\- Viktor Nikiforov**  

The players eyed that list and frowned heavily when the skater that they wanted. They all turned their attention to Yuko. The girl sighed and knew what they wanted. They wanted Yuri.

"Yuri won't be here to skate"

Everyone, including Viktor, looked at the owner in disbelief. Viktor broke from the crowd and made his way to Yuko. The two were talking in hushed voices and it made the skaters even more curious.

***~The Hushed Coversation~***

"Yuko, is Yuri alright?"

Yuko looked at Viktor in surprise.

"Huh? Didn't you see Yuri this morning before you left the house"

Viktor frowned

"I did see him and I waited for him to get ready, but he told me to go on ahead"

Yuko looked at him in surprise again.

"He hasn't shown up yet and the Katsuki family isn't here yet"

Both humans heard a whimper and looked down at the brown poodle by their feet. Viktor smiled and leaned down to pet Makkachin.

"It's okay Makkachin~ I'm sure that Yuri will be here soon"

Makkachin whined again and curled up by Yuko's legs. Both bit their bottom lip in worry.

***~End Hushed Conversation~***

Unknown to everyone in the room, the person in question had just walked into the room and stared at them while rubbing his stomach absently. He saw the brown poodle perk up and turn to look at him. He put his finger to his lips and walked further into the room while caressing his belly.

"Is everyone that worried about me~?"

The skaters in the room froze and turned to look at the source of the voice. Yuko, Viktor, and Makkachin dived for the small male and crushed him in their embrace. The other skaters stood there in shock as they stared at Yuri's swollen midsection.

"So, why were you late Yuri~?"

Viktor stared at the smaller male in front of him and questioned him sternly. Yuri looked at his husband and smiled sheepishly.

"Katsudon was being a little bit troublesome and as I was about to leave when Mari-nee and the others showed up. I told them that I was gonna make it on my own but then they hit me and told me that I was going with them"

Viktor frowned and kneeled down and kissed Yuri's midsection. They completely forgot that they weren't alone apparently. The other skaters chocked on their saliva and covered each other's mouth and just watched the married couple in front of them.

When Yuri had enough of his husband, he tapped his shoulder and the Russian reluctantly stood up and wrapped his arms around Yuri. The small male looked up from his husband's warm shoulder and FINALLY noticed their audience. Yuri felt his eyes widen to the size of plates and whacked Viktor on the chest. He whined and looked at where Yuri was staring at.

_Oh....._

He turned to the skaters and smiled at them. Though they all knew that the smile was anything but friendly

"Not a word...ok??"

The skaters nodded numbly before they heard a groan and turned their head towards Yuri, who was slightly leaning forward with both of his arms wrapped around his middle. Everyone instantly made their way to the Japanese and asked if he was alright. Viktor grabbed his arm and lead him to the bench in the room and sat him down. The skaters (and dog) made their way to Yuri and looked as the male winced more and rubbed his stomach. Makkachin jumped up onto the bench and made his way to Yuri. He plopped down into his lap and rubbed his head on Yuri's stomach hoping for the male to stop being in pain.

Yuri knew that he was in labor and that he had just sort of lied to Viktor, but he didn't need to know that. The contractions were getting stronger and stronger by the passing second. Even sitting down made it worse. He had fully intended on giving birth at home to avoid the press and such but that plan was gonna get shot down if he didn't get home fast.

Viktor kept his focus on Yuri and sighed heavily.

"Yuri, if you were in pain why did you come here?"

Yuri looked at Viktor with tears in his eyes and the Russian froze at the sight of the tears in his wife's eyes... _again_

"I wanted to be here for you..with you *hiccup*. Do you not want me to be here?"

_shit...._

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuri and kissed him on the cheek repeatedly.

"No no no no no Yuri that's not it. I'm just worried about you. It's almost your due date after all. If you weren't well, then you should've stayed with Mari, Mom, and Dad. You could've called me and let me know. You know that I'm just worried about you right?"

Yuri sniffed and nodded his head. Viktor gently wiped the tears away from Yuri's eyes.

"Is Mari and the others still here?"

Yuri silently nodded then gave his hand to Viktor as the older stood and helped Yuri walk out.

The room became silent as the skaters remained in the room.

Yurio frowned and crossed his arms.

"What the hell was that about?"


	2. Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is with Yuri at the Onsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not make sense...and I want to say happy birthday to our favorite ass man Chris~ and I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day
> 
> Also... 2 things to note  
> #1. Yuri Katsuki = Yuri; Yuri Plisetsky = Yurio  
> #2. don't make fun of me for marshmallow

Yuri made it back to his house and instantly wrapped his arms around his midsection. His family gathered around him and helped walk him to the dining room and sat down on a mountain of cushions and removed his jacket. Minako sat down next to him and patted his back.

"Do you feel better seeing him?"

Yuri puffed out air while rubbing his stomach and nodded. Minako stared at him.

"I don't know Yuri, if I was Viktor I would want to know if my lover was giving birth to our child"

Yuri shook his head. "He needs to focus, this is his way of wanting to tell the world about his retirement. He took off last season to coach me without saying anything. This exhibition is his way of telling of his retirement"

Minako frowned and held Yuri's hand. "If you truly feel that way, then we'll put a hold on telling him. However, if we feel that something is wrong or if the baby is comig then we're telling him. Whether if he skated or not."

Yuri nodded but didnt say anything. "Actually, I think I'm gonna rest in our old room for a little. The traveling and the pain is actually making me a bit exhausted."

Yuri's family and Minako looked at Yuri and nodded. "We laid out a futon for you just in case you needed it or something"

Yuri nodded and stood up with the help of Mari and Minako and then went to the room with Makkachin (Viktor made the poodle go with Yuri and to watch over him in Viktor's place).

He lay down on the futon and patted the spot next to him and allowed Makkachin to curl up into his side. He rolled over to lay on his side and petted Makkachin as another wave of contractions hit him.

He felt his eyes close and a final through flew through his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

_Help me, Viktor_

*~Some Time Later~*

Yuri sat up with a start and wrapped his arms around his abdomen. Makkachin sat up and started barking. There were different pairs of feet running towards the room and the door flew open revealing EVERYONE.

Yuri's mom hurried over to her son and kneeled down beside him.

"Yuri dear, are you alright?"

Yuri puffed out a breath and looked at his mom and smiled pitifully. "Don't worry mom. I'm fine I think Makkachin got excited when I woke up so he wanted to let everyone know. Sorry about that~"

Everyone looked at Yuri wearily and nodded...Yuri had raised an eyebrow. "I hear JJ's short program song playing"

"Huh?"

Mari and the guest went to the corner and looked at the tv as JJ was in the middle of performing his SP. They turned from the tv to look at Yuri and then back to the tv.

"You have really good hearing Yuri"

"Must be the pregnancy...honestly"

That's all Yuri has been saying is that a certain thing is because of his pregnancy. Makkachin, meanwhile, was running around the room and chasing his tail.

"Yuri, do you want to come out and watch the remainder of the show?"

Yuri contemplated the option and finally nodded his head. He also stared at his family begging to bring the blanket with him, which they allowed him to where he then procedded to wrap himself and Makkachin in it.

He leaned on the fluffy dog and continued to watch the programs. They watched got through the rest of JJ's programs and watched as Emil dazzled everyone with his programs. Phichit was next and Yuri was cheering and singing along to 'Shall We Skate?' Mari even whipped out her phone and proceeded to record her brother singing along to the song. She posted it on Instagram and tagged it as #HasetsuExhibition #YuriSings #PhichitChulanont #BestFriends. It got a million likes in less than a minute. She even tagged Phichit in the post. 

Before Phichit started his Free Skate, he looked at the camera and made a shout out to Yuri for singing to his Short Program. Yuri blushed and made a little heart with Makkachin to Mari's camera. She posted it and it got triple the likes from her other video.

They were enjoying the other performances (Mari killed everyone's hearing at Yurio's performance) and then came Viktor's performance. Yuri hugged Makkachin closer to his body. The family and guest remembered that look from anywhere.

_**Yuri. Was. In. Fanboy. Mode.** _

Forget that they were married and soon-to-be parents, if Viktor was on the ice skating, Yuri was in fanboy mode. As soon as the music started, the crowd at the ice castle screamed at the top of their lungs and then the camera zoomed in and in the center of the rink was Viktor. He performed the beginning part of the sequence before it panned to the other skaters.

They looked in awe as the champion perfectly executes his FS program from nearly 2 years ago.

The same one that Yuri skated to 1 year ago.

The same one that brought them together 1 year ago.

The routine finished and everyone was applauding the performance. The shouting and applause would've continued had they not heard Makkachin whinning and Yuri groaning. Everyone could see how pale the male was and no one was prepared as the male slumped to the floor. Mari rushed to her baby brother's side and shook his shoulders.

"YURI!!!! HOLD ON!!!!"

Yuri was desperately trying to keep his eyes open but couldn't as he felt his eyes slip shut.

*~*

The Katsuki family anxiously sat in the waiting room until a nurse or a doctor came to get them. Mari looked up and saw that a doctor was walking towards them. She gestured to her parents and the stood up wanting to know if the baby of their family was going to be alright.

"Toshiya, Hiroko, Mari..."

"Kishimura-sensei, how are you?"

"I'm fine...although you can imagine my surprise when the patient I get assigned to is the little boy I delivered 25 years ago"

The family chuckled and looked towards the doctor. "How is he?"

The doctor smiled warmly before holding up his hand.

"Let me say first of all that there's nothing wrong with Yuri. He was just a bit overwhelmed about the contractions and judging how pale he was. He looked like he was having them all day."

Hiroko sighed and nodded her head.

"He's been having them since 7 this morning and didnt want to say anything until Viktor had skated his program, but by the time that the program finished Yuri just felt a strong contraction and then passed out and now we're here"

The doctor smiled and nodded his head.

"I see. The nurses are settling Yuri into his room but since we're in the emergency room level, we'll be moving him to labor and delivery 2 floors down."

The family sighed in relief and bowed in thanks to the doctor. He waved them off and smiled.

As soon as Yuri was settled into his room, his family went in and his mother sat in the chair next to his bed. Yuri had a faint blush tinting his cheeks as he looked at his family and smiled lovingly.

"How do you feel Yuri?" His mother asked gently.

He smiled. "Slightly upset that marshmallow couldn't be born at home but I'd rather we be here in case something happens to him"

His parents nodded while his sister wished that she could smoke right there but cant.

"I'm sure that everyone has noticed that something may have happened"

Yuri's family looked at him. He chuckled and looked at him.

"You never hear any sirens in Hasetsu cause the hospital is right there"

"That's true"

They stayed silent a little longer before the realization dawned on them. Mari grabbed her phone and opened the door.

"I'm gonna call Viktor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to yell at me about this story then PM me or DM me on Tumblr (yuki-chicken)
> 
> don't make fun of me for marshmallow


	3. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speak of the devil and he shall show....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may or may not be short

As Mari was about to head out the door, the family heard a multitude of feet running towards the door. Mari stepped away from the door in time before it flew open. The family was surprised to see all of the skaters, their coaches, and the Nishigoris. The guest saw the Yuri on the bed and gaped at him while the Katsukis were gaping at them. Mari was the first one to speak.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come"

The newly arrived guest looked at the woman and she chuckled while waving them off.

"I was about to step outside to call Viktor when you guys showed up"

They stared at the female for a few seconds before a chorus of 'Oh' came from them. The guest turned towards the male on the bed again before a loud chorus of 'Yuuri' and one 'piggy' came from the group. Viktor finally remembered how to walk and made his way towards the male and gave him a hug.

"Yuri~ why didn't you say anything about the baby?"

Yuri gulped nervously and laughed before looking away in guilt. "I...just wanted you to have this time on the ice...did you announce it tonight??"

Viktor stared at Yuri before he nodded and pointed to his cheek.

"That's why I have this bruise on my face"

Yuri gaped before he looked at the group of skaters and coaches, who pointed to Yurio. He chuckled before wincing. Everyone caught the action and leaned towards the male with worry in their eyes. He smiled weakly and waved them off.

"It's normal you guys. The pain will be there when the baby that you've been carrying for 40 weeks wants out"

Yuko smiled and went to her childhood friend and held his hand.

"What's been happening so far??"

Yuri actually had to think before he answered. "Just contractions and sleepiness"

Yuko nodded. "You're gonna need the strength for that baby for when--- wait what??"

The room looked at the young brunette in confusion. "Wha's wrong Yu-chan??"

"Your water hasn't broken yet??"

Yuri gaped like a fish out of water while the Katsukis stared at their youngest. Yuri frowned in thought while thinking about the day. He finally pouted and shook his head. Yuko smiled sadly at Yuri before patting the hand that was in hers.

"Sorry...Yuri but if the pain of the contractions are strong now just wait until your water breaks...it's going to hurt 10x worse. Also, until your water breaks then this little one won't be making an appearance anytime soon"

Yuri frowned and was about to speak when a knock came at the door. It opened to reveal Dr. Kishimura. He looked around the room and saw the crowd in the room. He chuckled before looking at his patient.

"Yuri, it's good to see you again. How're you feeling?"

"Ahh Kishimura-sensei, I feel great" Yuri tried to smile the best that he could through another wave of contractions. He unconciously gripped at Yuko's hand causing the girl to yelp in surprise. Yuri quickly loosened his grip and apologized to his friend. Yuko waved him off and grabbed his hand again and telling him that it was alright. The doctor went into a serious mode and looked at Yuri

"Now Yuri, I know that your water hasn't broken yet. Judging by the intensity of the contractions we may have to break it ourselves if it doesn't on its own. Also, I would recommend that you go walking around as a way of speeding up the labor. You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just a recommendation. Do you want to try it?"

Yuri looked at the doctor in thought before nodding his head. The doctor smiled and looked at the crowd.

"Since Yuri wants to go on that walk one of you may go with him. I don't want him to push himself in the condition that he's in so please be sure to stop and rest when you think he needs it. Also, please don't fight on who gets to take him it will cause him stress and it would harm the baby"

A chorus of okay's rang through the room and doctor smiled before he turned to Yuri once again.

"I'll be back later on to check on the progress"

The doctor left and everyone instantly looked at Viktor. The said male looked at everyone's stare and one eyebrow flew up.

"What?"

Yurio growled at that. "Well old man aren't you going to take him?"

Viktor looked at the teenager in shock before everyone nodded their heads. He chuckled before he beamed and bounced to Yuri's side and hugged him.

"Are you ready to go then, my precious Katsudon~?"

Yuri blushed before nodding. Yuko let go of Yuri's hand and was about to help Yuri stand up when a pair of fluffy looking slippers (the ones you use indoors) shaped like a bear were put down in front of him. Yuri looked up and saw his mom. He smiled at her in appreciation and slipped his feet into them. He squealed at how cute and soft they were. Viktor and Yuko carefully helped Yuri off of the bed and Viktor placed his arm around Yuri's shoulder while the other hand held Yuri's. He turned to the others and let them know that they were leaving now.

They walked out of the door and down the hallway occasionally stopping while waiting for a contraction to pass. They walked to a ceiling-to-floor window and looked at wonder at how you could see all of Hasetsu from the window. They changed positions so that Yuri was leaning against Viktor's chest while his arms wrapped around Yuri's abdomen and caressing it.

"It sure is beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as the person in front of me"

Yuri blushed heavily and looked up at his embarrassing husband. He pouted a bit before turning around and tippy toeing to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Yuri chuckled while waiting for Viktor to process the kiss and started to caress his stomach.

"He'll really be here soon won't he?"

Viktor snapped out of it and looked at Yuri while smiling and going to his knees and placing a kiss on his stomach.

"It really is and no amount of words can be said to how proud I am of you for staying this strong Yuri."

Yuri smiled again before hunching over and wrapping his arms around his stomach. Viktor was quickly up on his feet again as he wrapped his arms around Yuri and allowed him to lean into him. The pain went away again and Yuri was slightly flustered. Viktor decided that it was time to go back to the room and started leading Yuri back to the room. They were a few feet away from the door when they saw Dr. Kishimura again. The couple greeted him and he smiled while waiting for the two.

Yuri was about to take a step when he suddenly stopped and a splashing sound was heard. The three men looked down and saw a puddle at Yuri's feet. Yuri looked at the other two in shock before groaning and leaning into Viktor again.

"M-my water broke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i felt like stopping it there


	4. Labor????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may or may not be short

The two other men snapped out of their shock when Yuri groaned again and hunched over. Dr. Kishimura instructed Viktor to get Yuri back to the room and have everyone empty it. The skater nodded and gently picked Yuri up in a princess carry and shuffled back to the room. The occupants were shocked when the door slammed open and saw the tears on Yuri's face. Viktor asked them to leave and there were a lot of protest from the people but they seemed to calm down after Viktor had told them what had happened. They nodded and walked out of the room giving Yuri some encouragement as they left.

Viktor went and placed Yuri down on the bed and sat on the chair next to the bed as Yuri reached for his hand and gripped it. He winced at the strength of the grip but mentally scolded himself and remembered that Yuri is going through a pain worse then that. The door opened again and the doctor came back in and he was wearing a pair of gloves. He asked Yuri if he could check his dialation and the petite male nodded. Yuri winced and gripped Viktor's hand again when he felt the gloved fingers. The doctor nodded and told something to the nurse. He removed the gloves from his hands and turned to the couple.

"Well, the good news is that you 8 and a half centimeters dialated."

The couple looked at him in confusion

"It means that you're almost ready to push this little one out"

Of course they both replied with a simple 'oh'. They watched as the doctor nodded and allowed everyone back in for a short visit. The couple, however, didn't know what was going on until Yurio kicked Viktor's chair and the silver head went flying backwards. Yuri blinked and said 'Yurio' while Viktor replied with a 'davai'. The room groaned and multiple sounds of hands connecting with faces were made.

"Are you two alright?"

The couple looked at each other, then to the other occupants and back. They shook their heads and Vitkor was up and hugging Yuri faster than you could say hi. Yuri's mom and Yuuko walked to the couple and put a hand on their shoulders.

"You guys nervous??"

The got a nod in response.

"How far is Yuri dialated?"

"8 and a half"

The smiles on the women's faces grew large.

"It's ok to be nervous that you'll soon be pushing the little one out but just remember you're 1 and a half centimeters away from holding that beautiful baby in your arms and being parents"

The soon-to-be parents listened to the women and soon the realization came that, yes, they will soon be able to hold their precious son. They looked at their friends and family and nodded and smiled. The door opened to reveal a nurse with a wheelchair.

"We're here to take Yuuri-kun to the delivery room"

Yuri paled and gripped at Viktor's hand suddenly. The older male yelped at the sudden grip and turned to look at his beloved and proceeded to try and calm him down. Viktor turned to the nurse and asked if he could lesiurely bring Yuri there and the nurse nodded in understanding. Viktor gently helped Yuri to stand, he did wobble a little and everyone's hands shot out to try and catch him. Yuri smiled sheepishly and told everyone to relax a little. Yuri slowly made his way to the wheelchair and sat down before looking at everyone.

Phichit stepped forward and hugged his best friend before whipping out his phone and took a picture. He put: "My best friend is about to deliver the world's cutest baby~ please don't be born with knife shoes~". With the hastags #YuriNikiforov #bestfriend #babyontheway #selfie. He then posted the selfie and tagged everyone in the photo. Next, Yuri's parents hugged him and told him to be brave and to listen to the doctors and to not give up no matter what. One by one each person went up to give him words of encouragement, even Yakov, Lilia, Yurio, JJ, and Otabek. He nodded at them and looked at Viktor before the couple left.

The couple made their way to the room and Yuri was being settled onto the bed. He nervously turned to look at Viktor and grabbed his hand. The doctor looked up at the couple and smiled at Yuri.

"Whenever you're ready, you can begin pushing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i ended it there~ cause i obviously can
> 
> please leave a comment if you guys love this story ^^ cause i dont know if you guys really like this story or not ^^ hahaha but seriously the comments make me really happy to read


	5. Beautiful Little Yukito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby's birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the baby~!!!!

Yuuri nodded his head and held Viktor's hand as he gave that first push. It was a painful sensation and he wondered how his mother went through it twice and Yuko did it three times in one go. He released the breath that he was holding and gripped at Viktor's hand again and pushed even harder. He felt Viktor's other hand on his head, petting him. He looked at his husband and smiled but it soon faded when he felt another contraction and pushed again. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes from the burning sensation that he felt.

_'I have to keep going...for the baby's sake'_

Yuuri continued pushing, crying, and whimpering with each passing minute. He felt the pressure growing in his pelvic area. He tightly gripped at Viktor’s hand and let out a tiny sob from his lips. Viktor held onto Yuuri and encouraged him to push more.

"You can do it Yuuri~ just think of the baby. He wants to greet his mama and papa"

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at his husband and nodded and smiled as best as he could. He felt another contraction rip through his body and pushed harder. He felt the baby moving down and out of him. The doctor looked up at him and smiled.

"Come on Yuuri, you're almost done. I just need one more strong push from you"

Yuuri whimpered and nodded his head. He huffed a little and gripped Viktor's hand with one hand and the other gripped at the bars of the bed. He let out a pain-filled scream and collapsed against the bed when he heard the most beautiful sound ever.

_His baby's cry_

Yuuri sat up a little and watch the tiny being squirm in the doctor's hold. The doctor gestured for Viktor to cut the cord and he did. He placed the baby onto his mother's chest and wiped him down a little.

Yuuri held his son to his chest and tried to muffle the sobs that were escaping. A nurse helped him to nurse the little one. The new mother blushed a little as he positioned his son to his chest and let the little one suckle on his first meal. The doctor approached them with a piece of paper in hand.

"Do you have a name for the little one?"

"Yukito...Yukito Nikiforov"

The doctor smiled and wrote the name down. "It's a wonderful name, Yuuri"

Yuuri and Viktor smiled and watched their little boy eat. Yukito's face scrunched up and he let go and cooed up at his parents. Yuuri gave his son to a nurse to get him cleaned and clothed while he was getting cleaned and settled back into his room. Their other visitors came in and greeted Yuuri. Phichit, Mama Katsuki, and Yuuko went up and gave the young mother a hug and Viktor watched as Yuuri became a blubbering mess. He was patted by Chris and JJ and kicked by Yurio. A while after, a nurse came in and gave the blue covered bundle to his mother.

The crowd gathered around and captured pictures of the new family member and uploaded it to their SNS. It gathered a lot of hits in a matter of seconds. Viktor sat on the bed and watched as everyone made eye contact with each other and then to Yuuri, who only nodded.

"Vitenka~"

Viktor froze and nearly fell off of the side of the bed, before turning to his beloved wife.

"Yes, my beautiful Katsudon?"

"Happy birthday~!!!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLD MAN!!!!"

Viktor stared at the group and then to the baby and then to his phone.

"Wait...does that mean??"

Yuuri nodded.

"Un...Yukito wanted to be your birthday present"

Viktor teared up and burst into tears. He hugged his little family and then hugged his extended family.

"Thank you everyone!!!!"

Yup, this is the best birthday that anyone could've asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story after a long, painful year???

**Author's Note:**

> i am seriously weak for this fandom and couple.....


End file.
